This invention relates generally to chairs and, more particularly, to bean bag chairs that include an adaptable filler material carried within a flexible bag to support a person's body in a variety of positions.
Bean bag chairs have enjoyed widespread use and have been popular for many decades. Such chairs typically include a flexible bag formed of a suitable fabric, leather, or imitation leather, forming a closed, generally spherical compartment. An adaptable filler material is disposed within the closed compartment. Suitable filler material includes polystyrene beads, expanded polystyrene beads, polyvinyl chloride pellets, shredded polyurethane foam, shredded latex foam, dried beans, recycled plastic bottle pellets, and mixtures of those materials. In use, a person can sit on the bean bag chair and nestle down into a comfortable position, with the filler material adapting to the shape of the person's body and conformably supporting the body.
In the past, bean bag chairs have functioned only as simple chairs, although sometimes they have been configured to provide an additional, adjunct function of storing an article that might be used by a person sitting on the chair, e.g., a magazine or a remote control for a television. These limited functions all are satisfactory, but they fail to provide other valuable functions as well.
It should be appreciated that there is a need for an improved bean bag chair that is configured to provide an additional function of storing numerous articles of varying size, shape, and hardness, without compromising the chair's ability to provide its normal function of conformably supporting a person's body. The present invention fulfills this need and provides further related advantages.